


Good deed for the year

by Verkisto1947



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: COVID-19, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verkisto1947/pseuds/Verkisto1947
Summary: Hawkmoth tries to take advantage of the pandemic. It doesn't go as planned
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	Good deed for the year

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to writergirl3005 for being the beta reader.

Louis Pasteur was not a happy man. Many people were refusing to do their part in flattening the curve.

This, after Ladybug and Chat Noir announced that they would observe safe distancing measures during akuma fights and patrols, and that they would “avoid going on pawtrol unless the claws of justice are absolutely essential” to use Chat Noir’s words.

And evidently, Hawkmoth had taken similar measures if the sudden increase in the number of akumas with long range attacks was any indication.

The whole situation was just so ridiculous. If both a supervillain hell bent on ultimate power and the superheroes duty bound to stop him could help flatten the curve, why couldn’t regular Parisians?

Well, speaking of supervillains…

* * *

A window opened in a secret lair in Paris.

The pandemic and social distancing provided many negative emotions. Fear, sadness, even indignation at the measures. Hmm, what was this new emotion Hawkmoth was sensing? Anger? From a doctor, of all people? Yes, he could definitely work with this.

“Fly away little Akuma, and blacken his heart”

And now, a little black butterfly had entered the doctor’s stethoscope.

“Plague LTD” said Hawkmoth. “Nobody seems to take this existential threat to humanity seriously. But don’t worry, for I give you the power to ‘remind’ people to follow the social distancing rules. All I ask in return are the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. After sanitising them, of course.”

“Anything to save humanity from crisis” replied the new akuma.

* * *

Ladybug had faced many different akumas over the years, from the annoying but harmless (M. Pigeon), to the ones she escaped just by a hair’s breadth (Dark Owl). But none like this one, who seemed to only enforce social distancing, and was actually helping people.

She wondered if she should do anything if the akuma was not actually harming people.

This wasn’t covered in Guardian training. Which in hindsight, seemed like something that should be covered.

“Are you sure we should even do something My Lady?” Chat asked, his tail swishing left to right.

It seemed like her kitten had the same idea. “I was thinking the exact same thing, Chat,” she said.

They watched as Plauge Ltd enforced another barrier, preventing anyone from coming within 1 meter of each other.

“He doesn’t seem to be doing any harm,” Chat pointed out. “We can leave him like this for a while, right? I know we need to deal with the akuma, but..” He sighed.

“I know,” grumbled Ladybug. “With schools closed, it seems that the teachers decided that it would be the perfect time to dump a mountain of homework on us.” She sighed and adjusted her face mask. These were a bother, but she was a superhero, and she needed to set a good example for the people of Paris.

And not to mention that Hawkmoth would just take advantage of the situation if she got sick. She spoke from experience.

“Maybe we can come back and deal with akuma later?” Chat suggested. “Like, after the lockdown?” he shouted loud enough for the akuma to hear.

The akuma gave them a thumbs up and continued to enforce social distancing.

The people weren’t even bothered, just grumbling about having to move further away from each other.

“I agree chaton,” said Ladybug. “He doesn’t seem to be doing any harm.”

“Bien joué,” they said, giving an air fist bump. Another change they had to make due to the pandemic.

They both left to deal with their homework.

* * *

The heros’ action (or lack thereof) left a dumbfounded Hawkmoth and Nathalie in their wake.

“What was that?” Hawkmoth demanded, dropping his transformation. He was vaguely aware of Noorro flying away to some corner to hide.

“I don’t know Sir,” said Nathalie, nervously looking through the information on her tablet. “Ladybug and Chat Noir have disappeared. I don’t know when they’ll make a reappearance. Do you want to recall the akuma?”

Gabriel thought about it for a moment. “No,” he said, trying to put a positive spin on things. “Leave him, like Ladybug and Chat Noir said, he’s only helping people. I’ll leave the akuma be until the lockdown ends. It’ll be my good deed for the year.”

Nathalie made a notation in her tablet. “And it’s ahead of schedule as well,” she said.

“Excellent,” said Gabriel, and went off to attend to company matters.

Even with the lockdown, he had a lot of work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was the first fanfiction I have ever written. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
